Masks
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: Miku always wore different masks. A happy, bouncy one, a sad, depressing one, and the most dangerous, a stealing, lying murderous mask. But what happens when Len Kagamine, her new victim, steals her heart? Who will be the better thief? And what is Miku's real identity? Lenku (warning: gore and lemon)
1. The Girl Next Door

**_A/N: Since Awesome D.T asked when this story would come out, I decided to give you a very small preview. Hope you like! _**

:::

_How boring, _Miku thought when she saw her new home. The house had two stories, an attic, a basement, two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, and multiple closets scattered around the house. Sighing, she took her black suitcase and went inside her house.

_Not bad, not bad. Pretty spacious, red walls...perfect_. She smiled darkly to herself as she looked at the colors of her walls. Red crimson. Same shade as blood. _Psycho plus red walls plus many weapons plus basement minus family members minus friends equal a perfect house for a perfect killer,_ Miku thought as she began to make her way upstairs to her room.

Anyone who knew her was, well, dead. Her mother, father, twin brother? Dead. Her friends Neru, Haku, Teto and Lily? Dead. What were their last thoughts? How she wore masks. Masks of a happy, bubbly, energetic person. Masks of a sad, depressed, lonely person. And her last masks of a vicious, murderous, dark, and deadly person. What if you took all of those masks off? She didn't let anyone know. It would ruin her more than what she already is.

_Not that I care._ Miku ran downstairs, got her weapons out of the car without anyone noticing her, and placed them all in the dark basement. Once again smiling darkly to herself, she began to search up the most popular person in her new school in a stolen laptop.

Miku's eyes had turned into a dark shade of green, making them look like a light shade of black, if it was possible. Running her had along her long, teal hair, which she always tied up in two twin tails, she clicked on a link and saw a name flash across her screen.

_Len Kagamine_, it read. Miku smiled again and looked at the picture below his name. A boy, about sixteen, showed up. He had blond hair that was up in a pony tail, blue eyes the color of the summer sky, and handsome features. No doubt, popular for his looks.

"Looks like I found myself a victim." Miku's smile widened as she put on her murderous mask.

:::

Len looked outside his house and saw a girl, about his age, get out of a black Mercedes with her black suitcase trailing behind.

_Must be the new neighbor_, he thought as he ran his hand through his blond hair. _What a strange hair color._

Her hair, tied up in two twin tails, was a strange shade of teal and aquamarine that reached her waist, and her eyes were a dark, forest green with thick eyelashes surrounding them. She was slender, tall because of the heels that she was wearing, and her skin was really pale. She reminded him much of a white rose: beautiful yet fragile. She seemed like someone who would bruise easily.

"Len!" He snapped out of his thoughts as his older twin sister called his name from downstairs.

"What?!" He shouted back. A bouncy figure came in his room. "What do you want, Rin?" Rin huffed before she spoke.

"I was thinking that maybe we should invite the new neighbor over to dinner, so, you know, she feels welcomed!" Rin said with a smile. Len rolled his eyes at his sisters' actions.

"I don't think that she'll like your orange cake à la food poisoning," he replied, and earned a hit on the head.

"Shut up! My cake isn't that bad!" Rin scolded. Len only laughed, ruffled her hair, and left the room. Rin followed him out. "So, should we?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Yay! You go invite her!" She pushed him out of the house, much to Len's dismay.

"Why?" He whined once he was out of the house.

"Because you would make a great couple one day!" She teased. Len's faced turned red at the remark.

"Sh-shut up! I've never even met her!"

"So?" She asked and shoved him out. He landed face first on a mud puddle. "I'm sure that she'll fall for you, just like any other girl." And with that, Rin shut the door.

"Rin!" Len banged on the door. "Let me in!"

"No!" She shouted back. "Go get the new neighbor!"

"Argh!" He shouted and walked over to his new neighbor's house. Len knocked on the door and waited for the girl to come out.

:::

Miku heard someone knock her door.

_Who could that be?_ She thought as she continued to sharpen her scissors that she used to tailor kimonos, something that she did in her free time when she wasn't planning to kill or going to do at the circus.

Putting the scissors down, she went from her bedroom to the front door. She opened the door, and her eyes widened in shock. There, on her step, was Len Kagamine, her supposed victim. Quickly, she composed herself, putting her "happy" mask.

"Can I help you?" If it wasn't for her mask, she would have flinched at the sound of her high-pitched voice. She noticed that Len had also flinched.

"Um... I'm Len Kagamine, your neighbor, and my sister invited you to have dinner with us," the blond boy said.

"Oh, sorry," Miku apologized. "I have to go to the hospital later." Len raised his eyebrows, but quickly concluded that the girl was one that would do anything to make someone happy, judging by the sound of her voice and her choice of hair style and color. "I can join you for breakfast, though, would that be fine?"

"Uh, sure." Len nodded. "I'll go tell my sister."

"Kay! Bye!" And she shut the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Len asked to himself. _And I still don't know her name._

:::

**_A/N: Tada! It took me a really long time to finish typing this. Um.. Yeah, here's the first chapter. Please check, cuz it took me two weeks to finish this and start chapter two. Not a threat, just saying._**


	2. Breakfast with the Neighbor

**_A/N: No comment on this chapter other than I made Miku a tad bit...over dramatic, I should say. And I also made Rin a crybaby in this chapter too, sorry._**

**_Awesome D.T: Answer to your questions Why she killed her family and friends? You'll have to wait and see. The secret behind her masks? I honestly have no idea either. This idea came to me in the middle of the night, and I forgot why she had so many masks. _**

**_Anyways, enjoy! _**

:::

Miku looked ahead at the circus in front of her. _So, this is where I'll work from now on, huh?_ Slinging the duffel bag that was on her shoulder, she approached the tent carefully, trying not to startle the tall, blind ringmaster, which was talking to an acrobat.

"Hello?" The man turned around and faced Miku as the acrobat walked away.

"Can I help you?" he replied. Miku flinched a little at the sound of his deep, throaty voice.

"Etto, are you the brother of Alfred, the ringmaster of the Midnight Circus*?" she asked.

"I am. And I assume that you are the female clown, Miku, that he had sent over here, no?" Miku nodded her head, but then remembered that he couldn't see.

"Yes, I am Miku." The man leaned down until he was her height and began to inspect her. Miku shuffled her feet around nervously as she saw how the man touched her long, teal hair. Finally, he stood back up and patted her head.

"Well, my dear, welcome to the circus family!"

:::

"Breakfast today with her, huh?" Rin said as she flipped the blueberry pancakes that she was making. Len nodded and continued to squeeze the oranges to make orange juice.

"That's what she said." Len wiped off some of the juice that had landed on his shirt, suddenly nervous at the thought of her coming in to his house to have breakfast with them.

"Did she tell you her name?" Rin asked.

"No, all she said was that she was with the circus and couldn't come yesterday," Len responded as he put the jug full of orange juice on the table.

"Hmm..." Rin put the pancake on the stack she was making and took it to the table. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's already 8. Where is she?" Rin wondered out loud. Len looked out the window and saw that the girl from yesterday was walking over to his house.

"She's walking to our house with a duffel bag over her shoulder," Len informed Rin.

"Really?" She ran from the table to the kitchen window, pushing Len out-of-the-way. He landed face first on the floor as Rin pressed her nose against the window. "Yay! She's here! She's here!" She shouted and ran to the front door just as the girl poised to knock. "Hello!" Rin greeted.

"Konichiwa, Kagamine-chan," Miku greeted back, bowing her head down. Rin giggled and pulled Miku inside her house. "Wow, your house seems smaller on the outside," Miku commented as she looked around the house. The walls were orange with pictures here and there, there was a sofa and a brown coffee table that had magazines all over it, and the floor was all wood and tiles, covered with the occasional rug. Rin continued to pull Miku behind her until they reached the kitchen, where Len was brushing himself off.

"Len, is this the girl?" Rin motioned to Miku, who raised an eyebrow. Len nodded his head, his face turning a light shade of red. "Well, neighbor," Rin began, facing Miku. "My name is Rin Kagamine. What's your name?"

"I'm Miku Hatsune. Gomen for not introducing myself yesterday," Miku apoligized as she bowed down once again, tears welling up her eyes, as if she regretted her decision. Rin noticed, shot a murderous glare at Len, and wrapped an arm around Miku.

"It's okay. I'm sure it was my brother's fault for not asking," Rin reassured her as her teal hair covered her face.

"No, it's my fault for not saying anything. It's just that I've been busy helping the children at the hospital and at the orphanage and the circus," Miku explained as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And then there's the anniversary for my parents' death, and my twin brother's, and then I have to tidy up the house, and-" Miku kept ranting on while tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Len, not saying anything for the past ten minutes, was curious when Miku said about her parent's and twin brother's death.

"Wait wait wait," Len interrupted. "Your parent's and brother's death?" Miku wiped away her tears and looked up at Len. She sniffed once, blew her nose with a tissue that Rin had handed her, and nodded.

"Yeah, my family's death," she agreed. "They died when I was ten in a car accident, and that left me and my brother alone, since we were the survivors. When we turned thirteen, my brother got hit by a truck, trying to save me. After that, I went to live with my friends, Neru, Haku, Teto, and Lily. They died too, killed by a serial killer. I didn't understand why I was left alive, though. So, I ran away and moved her when I turned fourteen. I lived at the other side of town for a while, thinking that I would be safe near the forest.

"That's what I believed, anyways. Later, I had to move again because there were police reports of children going missing when they entered the forest. I was fifteen then, so I decided that I would move to the house next door when I turned sixteen. And here I am." Rin wiped away a tear as she blew her nose on a tissue while Len was eating popcorn that appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for you," Rin said as she wiped away her tears. Miku smiled sadly at her and rubbed Rin's back as Rin continued to sob.

"Don't feel bad. It's actually fine," Miku reassured her. Len walked over to Rin and hugged her as Rin continued to cry at the story of her neighbor. "The death of my family and friends made me realize how precious life is, and that I should make others happy," Miku muttered, mostly to herself. "That's why I joined the circus, why I visit the children in the hospital and orphanage."

"Stop it," Rin said between sobs. "You're making me cry." Miku let out a sad giggle as she hugged Rin, squeezing in between her and Len. Len blushed, when he felt Miku's soft skin press against his. Len, hesitantly, wrapped an arm across her shoulder, still holding his sobbing sister.

"Maybe," Len started, "we can come with you to the circus." Rin sniffles before looking at her brother with a sad expression while Miku continued to brush Rin's hair, her expression somewhat lost. Miku finally looked at him, and Len swore that he saw a glint of...something. It wasn't nice, but it wasn't unpleasant either.

"Maybe you can, maybe you can't," Miku simply said, looking out the kitchen window. "It all depends wether of not if Edward would let you visit." Rin wiped her tears away and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Edward?" She asked.

"The ringmaster for _Cirque du Soleil**_," Miku explained when she turned back to face Rin with a smile. "Circus of the Sun."

"Circus of the Sun?" Len asked. "What kind of circus is that?" Miku shot him a glare before explaining.

"_Cirque du Soleil_ is the 'twin brother' of the Midnight Circus, both owned by Alfred and Edward, the brothers Fuego."

"Brothers Fuego?" Rin and Len both asked, awkwardly stepping away from Miku as she removed her arms from Rin and looked again out the window.

"The Brothers Fuego are both ringmasters. Alfred is the ringmaster for the Midnight Circus while Edward is the ringmaster for the _Cirque du Soleil_." Her eyes darted back and forth, as if she were watching a grandfather clock tick. "I was first in the Midnight Circus, and when I moved I joined _Cirque du Soleil_, which was yesterday." Her gaze met Len's and she smiled widely once again.

"Aren't we going to have breakfast?"

**_A/N: Yeah, here's the second chapter, which has nothing to do with breakfast. Oops. Um.. Review, and I'll make my chapters less awkward. Kay? Thanks! （_****_^人_****_^）_**

**_*The midnight circus is an actual circus. Go check them out! (Link on my bio)_**

**_**The Cirque du Soleil is another actual circus. Their link is also on my bio_**


	3. Circus Freak

**_AN: Finally! Miku goes to school! Yay! As the chapter says, she is now called the "circus freak". Just a heads up, if you get confuse._**

_Saturday_, Miku thought as she looked up. Yesterday, she had breakfast with her neighbors, Len and Rin Kagamine. Today, she was to go shopping with Rin to buy new clothes. Miku gritted her teeth. Never, in her life, has she liked to go shopping, although she has more than enough money to buy whatever she wanted. Miku would always try to avoid shopping at all costs, even if it meant starving and wearing the same clothes for a month.

She had only accepted the invite because she felt I bit guilty when she made Rin cry. _Stupid, fucking happy mask_, Miku cursed. And, besides, she was getting bigger, so she needed new clothes soon. Sighing, Miku got off her bed and looked at her digital clock. _4:30 am_. Miku walked down the stairs and to her kitchen, where all her knives were.

:::

Len couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. He would shut his eyes, waiting for sleep to come, but it never did. He felt as though someone was watching him, which was silly...

Right?

He pulled the blanket over his head, an old habit he used to do when he was younger. Sighing, he peeked from under the covers, and found nothing in the complete darkness. Sighing again in relief, he pulled himself from out of the blankets, and sat up.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

:::

Rin turned off her alarm clock that she set to go off at eight, two hours before she would pick Miku up and go shopping. Rin had asked Miku if she wanted to go shopping yesterday because, well, she felt bad that the girl who always smiled had no family or friends.

And what she had said three days ago, she meant. Len and Miku would make a great couple one day. Sadly, Rin knew that Gumi had a crush on Len. Rin knew that Len would say no to Gumi, but she guessed that Miku would only encourage him to be with Gumi.

_Rin, you watch way too many soap operas_, she thought to herself with a smile as she looked for her clothes. She found them: a white tank top with sequins, orange shorts, brown flip-flops, and a red scarf. Changing out of her pajamas and into her outfit, she continued her romantic fantasy just as Len called her to tell her that breakfast was ready.

"Coming!" Rin yelled back, and she ran downstairs to her chair, her blond hair flowing behind, since she still didn't brush it. "What's for breakfast today?" She asked as she picked up her fork and knife. Len set down a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her. Her smile faltered. "This again?" She complained.

"You have anything against my blueberry pancakes?" Len asked as he sat in the chair in front of her. His hair was still loose, and it brushed his shoulders. Rin looked up, and saw that Len had brown highlights in his hair. She frowned.

"Did you dye your hair brown?" She asked, avoiding the question. Len, startled by the sudden question, got up and looked at himself at the mirror. He grabbed some strands of hair, and saw that it was a light shade of brown.

:::

Miku cleaned the blood of her arm before leaving the house and driving to her's. She went to the house of one of her old friends and killed him, just for fun. The brown-haired man stayed quiet the entire time, since he knew that he wouldn't be able to escape his friend's wrath.

When Miku had started at the Midnight Circus, it was him who showed her around, what to do and what say. Or rather, sing. Miku was the clown diva, one of the main attractions. One could easily tell who she was, since she was the only one who sang instead of speak, the only one with natural teal hair.

Her voice could be easily identified. Her voice reached the highest notes, the softest melodies. The ringmaster himself said that her voice was one that only an angel could have. And so the rumours started.

Many people had whispered behind her back that she had sold her soul to have that voice, the hair, the beauty, for no girl over fourteen would work there without running away from home. There were other rumours, too, about her family. How she didn't have any relatives because she wasn't human, because she was a demon.

When the man had told Miku, she waved it off and said that they were just jealous because she could bring smiles to everyone. And it was true. Daily, she would visit the children at the hospital, still in her costume, and play with them. After, she would go to the orphanage, still in her costume, and entertain them, often crying when a child gets adopted. All of them would smile.

But still, few churches never let her in. The ones that did were often cautious when Miku came in and prayed for her family and friends. At least, that's what they heard. A woman had heard her say something in Latin. Thinking it was an evil chant, she dumped holy water on her.

The woman was found dead three days later. Her friend, Nick, started to suspect something, so he had recommended her to go to _Cirque du Soleil_. They told Alfred, and he had agreed that he would let her go.

Two weeks later, Nick didn't know he was going to die at the hands of his best friend.

:::

Miku fell down on Rin's couch that was inside her room. They had gone out shopping for six hours, and that left them both exhausted. Len was downstairs making dinner for them, as Miku was staying the night at their house. When Miku had arrived, she noticed that Len had brown strands of hair in his blond hair.

She didn't say anything, neither did he. Both of them didn't look at each other, didn't talk to each other, didn't even acknowledge each other. Rin had noticed, but shrugged it off and took Miku into her room, saying she was holding her hostage until dinner was finished.

Miku had willingly let her, since she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning when she came to have breakfast with the Kagamine's. After that, she had performed at the circus, asking Edward if Rin and Len could come and watch her do. He said yes and gave her two tickets.

When Rin had picked her up to go shopping, Miku had given her a ticket, saying that she could go with her and watch the circus. When Rin asked about her brother, Miku stayed silent, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Rin noticed, so she dropped the subject, and they continued to shop.

Once they came home, Miku passed out on the floor from all the bags she carried. Rin had told Len to carry her to the loveseat, and he obeyed. When Miku woke up, she was taken by Rin as she yelled that Miku would be locked in her room.

Now, Miku could smell leeks, bananas and oranges in the air. She slowly walked towards the orange door and opened it. Rin had noticed, so she pulled Miku to the kitchen, where Len was making orange flan.

"Len?" Miku asked suddenly, startling Rin. Rin's first reaction was to run and hide, so she ran to the living room and hid behind the couch. Len turned around, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw Miku stand shyly behind him, her green eyes depressed.

"Yes, Miku?" He asked. He looked up at her head and wondered, were those mushrooms growing on her head? Miku sniffed once, her eyes watery with tears, but never crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded as she brushed her teal hair. Her hair seemed to stick out in all directions, as if she hasn't brushed her hair in days. "Is dinner ready yet?" She asked, looking down on the floor. Len saw how some mushrooms fell on the floor, and noticed that Miku had black highlights in her hair. Must be genetic, he thought.

"I'm about to finish dessert. Are you hungry?" He asked in a careful way. Miku looked up at him and then at the floor again. She nodded once and continued to brush her hair. Her hair darkened a little, and Len saw that Rin was dimming the room. He shot her a glare, and she slowly backed away from the switch and back on the couch.

"I'm going to watch TV with Rin. Tell me when you're done." Miku walked away from him and walked slowly to the living room.

:::

Miku woke up the next day and sat up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock that was hanging off the yellow wall. _4:30_. Miku slowly got off the bed, trying to not wake the twins beside her, and left for her house.

Len stirred and heard a door shut softly with a small 'click'. He slowly got up and noticed that the only person with him was Rin, who was softly snoring. He got up and walked to the living room and saw that the door was unchained and then unlocked. He frowned and looked out the window, just in time to see Miku go inside her house.

Who wakes up at four in the morning? Len asked himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and laid down on the couch. He was under the moment he closed his eyes.

:::

Rin put on her uniform with a smile. She had a white top with a red bow tie and navy blue cape, a navy blue skirt with white accents, white socks and black dress shoes. She placed her white bow carefully on her head, and then put on her four hair clips.

She skipped from her room, carrying her suitcase, and began to make toast when she heard something heavy fall in the living room. Curiously, she went to the living room and saw Len rub his head. Sighing, she knew that Len had fallen asleep in the living room.

"Len, you better change!" She began to scold. "You're going to make us late!" She ran to his room, grabbed his uniform and suitcase, and threw it at him from the kitchen. "And change in your room!" Len growled and went to his room to change, leaving his suitcase on the couch.

Two minutes later, Len walked out of his room with his uniform on and haired tied up. His uniform consisted of a white shirt with a navy blue stripe at the bottom, jeans, and white tennis shoes with white socks. His hair was still blond, but more brown hairs appeared.

:::

Miku groaned when she saw her black hair growing out again. I thought that I got rid if this, she thought as she held a handful of black hair. Sighing, she tied her hair up into her pigtails, making sure that the black hairs couldn't be seen.

She tidied her uniform, which had a white top and red necktie with a navy blue cape and white stripe, a navy blue skirt with a white stripe that reached her thighs, and her thigh-length black boots that had teal accents. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and ran out the front door.

:::

_Why is everyone staring at me like they have never seen another human with different colour hair before?_ It was true, both boys and girls had different coloured hair, and they were staring at her like they have never seen that type of hair before.

"Freak," a girl named Gumi said, flipping her lime green hair. Miku turned and faced her, her eyes turning a dark shade of green that send shivers down Gumi's spine. Her fists clenched and her knuckles turned white as she turned around and left.

"Circus freak is more like it," another girl named Sakine said, brushing her short brown hair. Miku only sighed. _Here we go again_.

**_AN: ...this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Um, so I give you our two new characters: Gumi and Sakine! :D Review, kay? Arigatou (^_^) Note: it might go Dangan Ronpa-ish... Whoops._**

**_Awesome D.T: yes, there is a connection between the circus and Miku._**

**_Thank you again! More secrets will unlock, and the waffle is about to get eaten. {I apologize to my people :(}_**


	4. Mask of Depression

**_AN: I typed this while listening to "All of you", "Say Something", "Let her Go", and such. There's more Lenku in this than my other chapters, and some Hatsunecest. There is some confusion, so here's the answers: Sakine and Meiko are two different Vocaloids! Or maybe not, I don know, you decide! _**

:::

It's been a week since Miku had started her new school, and she already hated it. She made some friends in her classes, and she also made new enemies. Her new friends, Luka, Miki, and Olivia had all been very nice to her. Gumi, Lily, Zatsune, Rui and Lenka hadn't, though.

They hated Miku. From the first day, it was clear that Len had liked her and not them. So the took out their anger at Miku, calling her a "circus freak". How they had known that Miku worked in the circus was a mystery. Everyone knew that none of them had ever been at a circus, nor did the have plans to go.

But Miku had to thank them for two reasons. One, to make her "killing spree" more entertaining, and two, to give her more victims. Miku disliked Luka, Miki and Olivia, despite the fact they have been nice to her. So, she had planned a theft and frame the others for it.

Sighing, Miku brushed her hair absent-mindedly as Kiyoteru, her sensei, explained something about science, a subject Miku greatly despised. Even though she was a serial killer, her knowledge of the human body was surprisingly low. Her favourite subject was, to be honest, writing. She didn't know why, but she imagined that if it wasn't for that secret, she would have become a great writer.

But her secret was incurable, so she didn't do anything. She knew that if that secret got out, she would have to do the same thing over again. Kill anyone who finds out. Only she had the right to know. Only she could know. No one else. No exceptions.

:::

Miku walked beside Len as Rin ran up ahead to the school. His hair had even more strands of light brown hair, and Miku had more strands of blue-black hair, though it never showed. After all, a performer has to have hair dye.

Len looked straight ahead, running his hand through his thick, blond-brown hair. Miku's eyes were this time a hazel-like shade. Len had begun to notice that Miku's eyes were in three different shades of green: forest green, dark green, and now a hazel-like shade. He never said anything about it, though. He felt that it might offend her, and that she would start crying again.

"Hurry up, slow-pokes!" Rin called out from the distance. She was already at the school gates while the pair were still half-block away. Rin put her hands on her hips as she saw the two walk slowly towards the entrance. "Oh, for the love of oranges just hurry up already!"

Len sped up his walking, knowing that if he didn't he would get rolled over by the road roller his sister owned. Miku frowned and continued to walk at her own pace as Len walked ahead of her. She didn't mind, though. To be honest, Miku had always liked to be alone.

Maybe it was because of that secret, but she knew that even if that secret didn't exist, she would still enjoy being alone. Being alone was something Miku could handle, especially with her depression mask.

When Miku turned eight, she discovered a new feeling that made her feel...happy, for some reason. She had played with her twin brother, Mikuo, when she realized that something had tugged at the bottom of her heart when she was around her brother.

Not knowing what it was, she had ignored it and continued to play with her brother. They had been playing "house", and Mikuo was the "dad" while Miku was the "mom". Even though already in second grade, they still loved to play games such as these.

When Mikuo began to scold Miku for spilling juice all over the carpet, that's what triggered that spark. Miku realized that she didn't like it when Mikuo scolded her. It made her feel unwanted. That was when she realized that she was in love with her brother. She bursted out crying and left to her room at that realization. Her heart ached so much that it hurt, and she knew that she had discovered a new feeling.

The feeling of depression, the feeling of despair. And she liked it. Her secret was now more important to her. So important, that she started to plan to kill everyone who knew. And that meant killing the person she loved with all her heart.

Miku was one of those children that are stubborn and get everything done her way. Miku had stolen a car, bought drugs from the black market, and stole weapons from people at the streets. She knew that her secret made her do this, yet she still doesn't have any regrets.

Miku snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw that Len was holding her hand, blushing a bright red as he continued to face forward. Miku felt confused. She knew what love was, and she knew that Len only liked her as a friend.

_Or maybe not... _Miku thought as she walked next to Len. His face was a flaming crimson as he held her hand. Miku, being the depressed person she was right that moment, held his hand, which made Len's face burn even more. He looked down at her and saw that she was shaking slightly.

He continued to walk slowly to the entrance, where Rin had already left to, turning her back at the two. When Len looked back down, he saw that Miku had turned her head to look at the swingsets at the park across the road.

There was nothing special about that park that stood out, really. It was just like any other park; swings, monkey bars, slides, etc. The only thing that made the park slightly different was the shrine for a dead child. From what Len knew, the dead child was hit by a truck, and the only child's relatives had passed away.

He didn't know who had built that shrine when he was little. All he knew is that one day, it wasn't there and the next, it just appeared. He asked his mom about it when she came back from work, but she only said that maybe an angel had built it for the little boy.

Len didn't believe that. He knew that a living person built that shrine for that boy. The boy was about thirteen or fourteen when he died, so there must've been someone to build that shrine. Maybe a distant relative, or maybe his girlfriend, if he had one.

The boy had green-blue hair, almost teal, he had green eyes and handsome features for a boy his age, and was very well-built at a young age.

_Wait_, Len thought. _Blue-green hair, green eyes, about thirteen or fourteen..._ His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at Miku, who looked up at him. _Don't tell me that the boy is her brother?!_

:::

Miku stared at her textbook as she thought about her day so far. Len had invited her to sit with him for lunch, which was a little unusual. Usually, she would sit with her "friends" and chat while he sat with his friends as other girls flirted with him. When he asked if she wanted to sit with him, she was a little surprised.

She couldn't reject him, mostly because he was her victim, but she couldn't say yes either. Upon weighing her pros and cons, she finally said yes after a really short amount of time. His face had lit up, and he led her to the rooftop of the school.

Miku gasped at the sight. It took her breath away. She walked to the edge without realizing it, and she began to sing.

_kisetsu kurikaesu tabi _

_hotsureteku kizuna wo _

_tsuyoku, tsuyoku daki shimete _

_nakusanuyou_

_kakaeta kotoba no omotasani _

_ugoke nakunatte _

_tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta _

_kizukeba kimi wo miushinai_

_tabane daki shimeteta sugata wo _

_yaoragani chirashite akaku _

_itai hodoni sore wa yakitsuite_

_hirari hirari hirari_

_sora e umi e dokoka tooku e _

_kimi e hitohira demo todoku youni _

_tsumugu kizuna no sono iro ga_

_hirarira hirarirari_

_itsuka kasureteiku omoi wa _

_chira sareta setsuna ni saite _

_kuchiruto shitte nao azayaka ni_

_hirari hirari hirari_

_nido to tsugerarenai kotoba mo _

_kimi e saigo kurai todoku youni _

_sotto ame noyouni furu koe_

_hirarira hirarirari _

_When the season is spinning, spinning _

_Please embrace the scattering ties _

_Strongly, strongly _

_So that they won't be lost_

_Unable to move from the weight _

_Of the embraced words, _

_I fell into a warm dream _

_When I woke, it was after I lost you_

_I tie it-the appearance that I embraced _

_The color of orange softly scatters _

_It hurt so much, it's strongly engraved in my heart_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

_To the sky, the sea, someplace far _

_So that I may deliver at least one piece to you _

_The color of the ties we make_

_Flutter away, flutter away_

_Someday, the passing memory _

_Will be born in a scattering moment _

_Even though it knows it's decaying_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

_I can't deliver my heart twice _

_But so that I can deliever the last part to you _

_Like a gently falling rain_

_Flutter away, flutter away_

When Miku stopped singing, she had turned to look at Len, who had tears rolling down his eyes. Her voice, soft and high-pitched, was like an angels' voice. The melancholy song reminded him of that shrine, and he guessed that she was once in love with her brother.

The thought itself made him angry. He wiped away his tears and looked at Miku, who had looked back at the sky. She was sadistic, yes, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a heart. She really did care for her brother. So much so, that she ended his life for his own safety.

After that, Miku ran into Len's open arms and sobbed loudly. It wasn't an act. For the first time since her brother's death, she had opened up to someone who she knew had to die. Killing him, she realized sadly, would be like killing Mikuo again.

Has she developed feelings for Len?

:::

**_AN: Alright, if you didn't notice, I threw in the lyrics for 'Hirari Hirari'. I know, I'm awesome. XD I made this a little depressing, in my opinion, but for a reason. Look at the title, bro. _**

**_Thank you guys for reading my story, and for those who reviewed it. Since I have gotten some reviews, I've been feeling energetic (considering that I sleep at midnight) and been trying to type longer chapters while updating my other ones. Though it's hard, since school is almost over for me! (Yay! (^#^)) Thanks again! I'll try to type faster!_**


	5. Mask of Happiness

**_AN: Alrighty then, let's start with this chaptah! ^_^ More Lenku coming your way! Yay!_**

Miku woke up the next morning, surprisingly happy. She knew that the only times she woke up like this was because it was an important date.

Today was her sixteenth birthday.

Jumping out of her bed, she got her clothes ready for her yearly walk in the woods. She knew about the missing children, yet didn't care. She knew where they could be found. Inside a cave nearby the cabin in the woods.

Afterwards, she would go to the circus, then the hospital, and finally the orphanage. Yesterday, when she had reflected on her life, she had the day off since more and more people have come in. She needed a break, so Edward had given her one.

Today she was supposed to dance while other performers did magic tricks and walk on tigh ropes. Miku had been a fortunate child that at least the circus would let her in. The circus had kept her sane where if she was on the streets she would have been put in an asylum for-

Anyways, Miku quickly changed into a short green skirt, a black tank top, a green vest, and dark green shoes with white socks. She put on a green bow, something she picked up from Rin, and her signature pigtails.

It was a Saturday, so Miku could spend more than eight hours at the forest, since the circus doesn't do until eight p.m. Content, Miku skipped out of her house and to the forest at the other side of town, humming her favourite song.

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder_

_I told you once I'm the only one who holds her_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_I look inside of myself and try to find someone else_

_Someone who's willin' to die as to watch you crying for help_

_I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will_

_My grave will never be filled it's either kill or be killed_

_So let heaven be told that some may come some may go_

_Where I'll end up I don't know but I ain't dyin' alone_

_I keep on asking the question can I be saved by confession_

_You see this blood on my hands at least they're still reachin' to heaven_

_I got to pick up the pieces I gotta bury 'em deep_

_And when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing you'll see_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder_

_Told you once I'm the only one that holds her_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_Words turn into blood and the blood keeps on pourin'_

_From every pour I wipe it off 'cause this just could be the moment_

_Now someones gotta die and I'm my only opponent_

_Cause I won't watch my baby cry so I keep on just goin'_

_Am I a man or a beast it's mother nature at least_

_Watch humanity cease cause it's our human disease_

_You gotta kill when you gotta kill yeah that's what they say_

_And I can't go against God's will you better pray_

_Cause I'm an angel a demon yeah I'm hell and I'm heaven_

_I'm everything you couldn't be now you believe in the devil_

_I gotta Pick up the pieces I gotta bury them deep_

_And when the dirt hits the coffin just go to sleep_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to _

_Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder_

_Told you once I'm the only one that holds her_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_Now that I see..._

_I see you buried_

_Six feet Below_

_Another life goes into the night,_

_I couldn't let 'em breathe 'cause I didn't wanna die_

_Now that I see..._

_I see you buried_

_Six Feet Below_

_It's not alright can you hear me as i cry_

_I couldn't let you live 'cause I didn't wanna die_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder_

_Told you once I'm the only one who holds her_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_Die_

When Miku stopped humming, she had already reached the edge of the forest. She stopped, put her hands on her hips, and smiled. A child with brown hair passed by with her mother, and she pointed at Miku.

"Mommy! Mommy! She's the circus diva!" She squealed. Miku turned to look at the child, and she recognized her. The little girl had asked for her autograph once when Miku was still working with the Midnight Circus. The child had seen her do, and the child had squealed in delight when Miku gave her the autograph.

"Hello, Yuki!" Miku greeted the small child. The girl squealed even louder, embarrassing her mother.

"She remembers me! She remembers me!" Yuki kept jumping up and down, her brown pigtails bouncing along with her. Yuki then ran up to Miku and hugged her leg. "Hi Miku!" Yuki smiled at Miku, and Miku couldn't help herself but smile back.

:::

Len had decided to go out for a walk. He needed to clear his head, he told his sister. Rin didn't say anything. She already knew what happened yesterday. Everyone knew. Miku sang out, in a clear, high-pitched voice that made most girls jealous. Gumi especially.

Before Miku, Gumi had been the best singer in the entire school. She became very popular, known as the "singing angel". Now, when the "circus freak" came along, Gumi had been particularly interested in Miku.

No one she knew had teal hair, much less teal eyes. Gumi's hair was green, as were her eyes. Anyways, the "circus freak" had begone to be more popular than her after Miku's singing on the rooftop.

And more rumors spread, some that Len himself was curious about. He had overheard Rui say that Miku had sold her soul for her voice. And he had heard his cousin Nero say that she wasn't human, more like an android, which were human-looking robots.

He knew that the second rumor wasn't true. He had known Miku for about three weeks, and she seemed human...or human enough. Len was beginning to doubt his own explanations for the rumors.

He walked outside his house and down the sidewalk, not paying attention to where he was going. That's when he heard a child scream. He snapped his head just in time to hear another scream from the same person.

He ran, his feet hitting the pavement, to the direction the scream came from. When he arrived, panting, he saw that a girl, about eight, was holding on to Miku. Miku giggled at something the child said, and then gave her something from her bag.

The girl squealed again, let Miku go, and ran back to her mother, who seemed to be apologizing to Miku. Miku only smiled and waved goodbye to the two. Len was stunned at the smile Miku gave the child. It was one that could brighten anyone's day.

Len walked up to Miku. She turned to look at him with that same smile on her face.

"Hi Len!" She greeted Len, putting her hands behind her back. Len smiled back at Miku.

"Hello Miku. What are you doing here?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"It's my birthday, and I always go to the forest," Miku informed him, facing the forest. Sometimes, this just gets easier for me...

"Oh, well, happy birthday!" Unexpectedly, he gave her a hug. Miku was taken back at the sudden gesture. After all, she has never hugged anyone else other than her family, and that was some three years ago.

Her face had a shade of pink as she hugged Len back, awkwardly patting his back. Miku tried hard not to squirm when Len's grip on her tightened. Physical contact... Miku thought to herself.

Never, in her life, has she liked it when people touched her. Maybe it was that, but she never liked it. She found the gesture unnecessary, a huge waste of time and energy. Call her sadistic, but the only times she has ever made any gesture such as this, it's to bring the person pain.

Either way, she doesn't do hugging. End of story.

"Etto...Len. You can let go of me now." Len's grip on her was so tight, Miku had a hard time breathing. Len looked down at her, and saw that her face was flushed and that her breathing was somewhat slower. He released her and took a step back, blushing, as Miku gasped and breathed again.

"Sorry, Miku-chan," he apoligized.

:::

Miku had walked with Len in the woods for some time now. After the "incident", Miku had invited him to join her for a walk in the woods. He immediately agreed, and they both went on their "merry" way.

Well, at least Len and Miku were both visibly happy. Miku, on the inside, was getting tired of her own façade. She wanted to so very badly damage the boy. But a little piece of her—the one she wished never existed—had been holding her back.

She was aware that she was hesitating. She knew that that little part of her loved Len. But that's what confused her.

She was sadistic. Miku's smiles were never genuine, nor were her feelings. Love and hate were just two sides on the same coin. One side cannot be without the other. If she indeed loved Len—like how she loved Mikuo—then it would be harder to kill him.

But if he did something that displeased her, then all hell would break loose. Only if she really did like him, which was something she knew would never happen. I mean, the secret made me like this, no? Miku thought to herself as she walked down a small hill.

I bet that even without that secret, I would still not like anyone else. I mean, it's just an expression: 'love at first sight'. Who ever believes that must be a fool. And what is love, anyways?

Is it just lust? Care? If love is both, then what would make of us? Her thoughts were starting to confuse herself, making no sense to herself as the same thoughts stung her like wasps, since bees died after one sting.

If not, thou shalt no die, and immortality is the cure for death itself. To live forever, you must live a life worth living, one that can be carried by a child. One that can understand all of life. The thoughts of an immortal are confusing.

Though the inccubus does not exist, there are creatures that are like them. Like us. The sadistics, and the masochistic. The world continues to spin. Round round round round round round round-

All of a sudden, Miku fell down backwards and hit her head on a log. Len heard the noise, for he was a few steps ahead of her, and turned around to see teal combine with crimson, red combine with white.

:::

Happiness was something Miku hated. She just found nothing useful when it came to that emotion. Her mother had told her, "if you do not feel joy, then fake it. It's the only way to keep others safe from that."

Miku knew exactly what her mother was talking about, even at age of three. She was born with it. Came straight from the corrupted bloodline she was born under. It's not like she enjoyed the weight of such a burden.

No one but her family knew, and the answer was clear. If one outside the family bloodline knew, that person was doomed with the burden as well, or relieved of every burden they had. Miku knew that her mother was trying to keep them safe.

It was just strange that Miku was born with it, and not Mikuo. Usually, the male would have to carry the burden. The female would carry it only every century or so. The fact that Miku was born with it brought fear into her family.

She was only the fiftieth descendant. It was clear that every fiftieth descendant would be born with it, now. Every fiftieth child, be he man or be she woman. Her father didn't care, nor could he care.

Born with it, just like everyone else in the family. A disease with no cure, something that could never have been prevented. So, everyone in the family was born with three masks to keep that hidden.

Most of the time, the masks were happiness, despairful, hopeful, sadness, lying, truthful, smart, lustful, etc etc. The feelings all hid something even more terrifying than the masks that nobody wanted.

It seemed like a curse to outsiders. Having to carry the weight of the sin their ancestors had committed. Almost as if god wanted to punish them. As if he wanted the Hatsune family to go to hell.

Miku didn't believe in a heaven nor a hell, so she couldn't really understand what her parents were so scared of. When you die, that's it. You don't breath, you don't move, your heart doesn't beat. Simple.

You're in a state were living isn't an option for you anymore. The only way to stay alive is to live in, well, loopholes, otherwise called memories. Yours or your family's, you can stay alive in a way were you can remember.

:::

Len looked at how Miku's chest lifted up slowly and went back down just as slow. Her breathing was soft, and she had a tiny smile on her face, as though she was having a good dream. That could've been expected.

Miku had fainted from self-neglect, and hit her head hard on a log. Len had carried her out of the forest and called an ambulance. By the time the paramedics had arrived, most of her bleeding had stopped.

When they arrived at the hospital, Miku's heart beat had slowed down a bit. That was all it took to set Len on edge. He had panicked and started to yell at the doctors to keep her alive, to keep her alive.

Once he calmed down some, he was allowed to see Miku in her hospital room. Her head had been patched up, and she had a mask thingy (I honestly don't know what they're called) covering some of her face.

Through the mask he could see that she was smiling. Her breathing was even, and that's when he started to notice some features that he didn't know even existed. He reached out for her hand, and gasped at how cold her skin was.

Her eyelids, which were a pale purple, seemed to almost open, but she was soon brought back down into a deep sleep. Len had imagined that Miku's skin would be warm, not ice-cold. It was...inhumane.

He looked back at her face, and saw that her smile disappeared. Her facial features seemed calm, serene. Len reached out, and began to trace her features. Her skin was softer than what he had anticipated, and everything about her was perfect.

Len was just about to trace her lips when Miku's eyes snapped open. She seemed confuse, and she looked at Len, who was frozen in place. She frowned, her forehead creasing.

"Len? What are you doing?"

RW: I feel like I rushed in this chapter. Ugh.

WT: I'm doing next chapter! (See bio if you don't know who I am)

RW&WT: till next time! :)

Miku: the song is 'I don't wanna die' by Hollywood Undead


	6. Willing

_**WT: Waffle-chan got grounded, so I'm doing this chapter. There is a lemon (because I got on my knees and begged for it). If you are under eighteen (which most of you are) please go jump out the window. If you are under and still want to read this (like how Waffle-chan reads lemons, even though she is like ** {sorry, she told me not to tell}), then knock yourself out, kiddo.**_

Previously: Miku and Len went out to the woods were Miku hit her head on a log. She was so taken to the hospital, were Len nearly kisses her, still unconscious. She wakes up and sees him and saw how he was positioned.

"Len? What are you doing?" Miku asked and saw that her mask was off. She frowned and the looked back at Len, who was blushing and quickly backing up with a deep crimson blush. M us frown deepened and she quickly stood up.

"No!" Len pushed her back on the hospital bed. "You're not supposed to leave yet." Miku rolled her eyes but let herself get pushed down. She sat down on the bed and crossed her arms and legs.

"I'm fine. Let me go," she ordered. Len shook his head and sat next to her. Miku huffed once before closing her eyes and falling back. She was still wearing her clothes, but her hair was loose and it bothered her.

Len thought that Miku should let her hair down more. With her hair down, he could see that Miku's hair was actually curly, not straight, and that it shined against the light. Without thinking, he took some of Miku's hair and kissed it, inhaling her sweet scent of honey with a hint of strawberries.

Miku felt her hair being kissed, and she didn't mind it, although her head was spinning. It hurt so much, the same thoughts stinging her over and over again. She covered her face with her arms as she felt Len brush her hair straight.

Miku remembered when her hair was naturally straight. It made her hair look longer than what it actually was. When her hair went curly, she asked her mother about it. She said it was...genetic, passed down from her ancestors.

Miku believed it, since her father had given her a portrait of her ancestor. She was beautiful, Miku had to admit. Through the dizzying beauty of her ancestor, Miku could see the resemblance she had with the woman. Miku had the same lips, the same eye shape.

Now, it was similar hair color. Miku's hair was turning into a blue-black shade, almost a purple shade. If it wasn't for her hair dye, her hair would've turned black ages ago. Miku sighed at her own thoughts before sitting up and crashing with a pair of soft lips.

Len was surprised when his lips clashed with Miku's. He was going to say that he was going to leave the same moment Miku sat up. He _hadn't _meant to kiss her. Now there he was, kissing Miku Hatsune, the girl who appeared out of nowhere nearly a month ago.

Miku's eyes were closing slowly as she sighed against his lips. He was intoxicating. Everything about him was. His looks, his actions, his taste, his _smell._ He reminded her a lot like cinnamon; spicy and refreshing. She felt Len's tongue enter her mouth slowly, and she shuddered.

His hands were beside her waist as he leaned closer to Miku, pushing her down on the hospital bed with his body. His tongue wrestled with hers as Miku held him closer to her, letting him do this to her.

They broke apart panting, and Miku's face was red. They looked at each other, and Len stood up to lock the hospital door. He didn't want anyone to see or hear what they were doing. _Good thing this room is sound-proof, _Miku thought to herself.

He walked back to her, and pinned her down on the bed before kissing her again. Miku wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, their tongues wrestling again. Both of their thoughts were cloudy; they followed their instincts, despite the fact that it wouldn't be their first time.

They broke apart again, and Len started to kiss Miku's neck as she let out small moans of pleasure. He bit down on the soft piece of flesh, eliciting a moan from Miku, before he started to suck on her neck. Miku moaned as Len created a bruise on her white skin.

Her heart was racing, and she thought that she was going to faint from the pleasure he was bringing her. She has been with other men before, but Len was by far the best. His hands were gentle against her skin.

His hands went down to the edge of her shirt and he put his hands under, caressing her stomach as he continued to kiss Miku with passion. Miku shuddered against his touch before she broke apart from his lips.

They looked at each other before Miku took off his shirt, revealing his toned body. Miku gasped at the sight and moved her hands up and down his chest, making him moan at her soft touch. She smirked and rolled them over so that she was on top.

Len took off her shirt and began to caress her cheek. Miku leant down again and began to kiss him, their tongues dancing again. Miku's hands were on his shoulders, and his were wrapped around her waist.

They broke apart again, gasping for air, their tongues sticking out and their faces red. Miku leant back down, closing her eyes shut and began to suck on Len's tongue. Len moaned, his heart racing. He never knew that Miku could be so good...that he started to get hard.

Miku's hands moved down his chest to his pants, and she slowly removed them while sucking his tongue rapidly. She broke apart from his lips and looked down to see a tent form on his brief. She smiled seducively at him before removing her skirt and rubbing the tent with her front.

Len bit his lip, trying not to moan at the pleasure he was feeling. His "head" was throbbing, and he was getting more and more aroused. He pushed her down on the bed and began to rub her hard on her front, as of they were having an intercourse through the fabric.

Miku moaned and gripped the hospital sheets. He was so good, and she was so close to reach her climax. She felt that familiar sensation pulling downwards. Len pulled her up in a slanting position before caressing her back and removing her bra.

He sighed in awe when he saw her supple breasts spill. He brought his mouth on a pink blossom and started to suck on her nipple. Miku moaned at the pleasure she felt as Len began to suck on her other breast.

She removed the rubber band that held his hair up and brushed the silky strands gently as Len bit her chest. Her heart was racing and her moans turned into screams, her panting turned into gasps.

He looked down and saw that she was getting wet. He smiled at the thought that she was wet because of _him._ He removed her panties and stuck a finger inside her. She whimpered in pleasure and Len smirked again, pushing her down with one hand, pumping in his finger with the other.

After some time, he put in another finger, and another. The knot in Miku's stomach was burning, and Miku wanted to so desperately reach her release. Len took out his fingers, which were covered with a thin layer of juice, and spread Miku's thighs open.

Len buried himself between her legs, and Miku let out a small scream. She gripped on the bed sheets as Len stuck his tongue inside of her. The knot burned and pulled even deeper into her stomach until Miku couldn't take it anymore.

"L-Len! I-I'm going to c-cum!" Miku yelled and she felt the knot unfurl itself. She cried out in pleasure when Len drank her in. She panted, her tongue sticking out and sweat rolling down her head. Len looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and rolled them so that she was on top.

Miku took his briefs and pulled them down, revealing his enlarged member. He blushed and Miku smiled at him with her lust-filled teal eyes before she began to suck on him. _Hard._ Len moaned at the feeling.

She was good, he had to admit. Her mouth was hot, unlike her ice-cold skin, and her tongue was warm, running across his member. He looked up and saw her head bobbing up and down with speed.

He felt a burning sensation, and he knew that he ws close to his release. _Breath_, Len reminded himself. He didn't want to come; it would be like giving her power. And Len always had the power and control.

But Miku's tongue...made it so hard. He panted and felt sweat roll down his forehead. The room was getting hotter, and so were their actions. Miku removed his member from her mouth–making Len frown–before she started to rub the head. Len knew that he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"M-Miku!" He yelled out, and Miku saw his essence spill on her hand and on his stomach. She looked back up at him with a smile. He panted a bit before he kissed her again, his mouth claiming hers.

Len rolled them so now Miku was under him, still kissing her soft lips. Miku wrapped her arms around his shoulders, brushing his blond hair slowly. Their lips were glued together, neither of them daring to break apart for air, neither of them daring to end the moment.

But they had to. Len slowly moved away from her lips until their noses were touching. Miku felt Len's breath gently wash over her face. His eyes seemed to ask the question Miku had been wondering about for some time.

"Can I?" he asked. Miku nodded, gripping the hospital sheets, her knuckles turning white. He smiled at her before entering her hot, wet quim. She hissed in pleasure, and he stopped, scared that he had hurt her.

"Please," she pleaded. "Don't stop." He obliged and began to move slowly inside of her. She moaned, her hips bucking when his pace became faster. His mouth silenced hers as his thrusts went faster, more animal-like.

Len wanted to faint from the pleasure he felt. Miku's body was so tight and warm. He felt her nails clawing his back, and he liked it. He himself was bruising Miku, his grip too tight as he continued to push himself inside of her.

Miku wrapped her legs on Len's waist, and everything turned so intense that neither of them could think straight. Their bodies were entangled so gracefully on the hospital bed, corresponding each other like puzzle pieces.

Neither of them wanted to interrupt that small piece of bliss.

:::

Miku woke up to the baking sunlight entering the room. She couldn't remember much; just bits and pieces of pleasure. She tried to sit up, but fell down, since her arms were too sore to pick her up.

Instead, she rolled over, and came face-to-face with Len, who was still sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. She frowned before sitting up-without falling-and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when all the memories came flooding in her mind.

"Oh." That was the only thing she could say. Miku smiled sadly to herself. "This is going to be a lot harder than expected."

Next time: Miku spends a whole day with her friends Rin, Luka, Olivia and Miki while reflecting on her past.

_**WT: I'm doing next two chapters, but they won't be lemon *sniff* Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Bloody Past

**_WT: Prepare yourselves to get confuse *evil smile/laugh*_**

Previously: Miku and Len did an action that makes Miku wonder about her past.

Miku sighed once before tailoring the kimono in front of her. Miku never really liked to tailor kimonos, but she found it helpful, especially when she reflects back. Her mind wandered to the most darkest and remote corners of her mind as her "friends" worked on their homework.

Olivia had suggested that they should all have a sleep over at Miku -chan's, since she had wondered how it would look like and since she had not finished her homework. Currently, Olivia, Luka, Miki and Rin were talking about something that had happened in science.

Miku had claimed that she had finished her homework when they came in, and that had caused Olivia to frown. After all, it was a group activity. But Olivia let it pass once she saw the inside of Miku's home. It was bigger than Luka's, Rin's, Miki's and Olivia's all combined.

Miku didn't brag about it. She didn't like to brag about things as unimportant like the size of your house, or how much money your parents make, or how hot your brother is, or how messed up your life actually is compared to the one of your best friends'.

_Snap_. Miku looked down and saw that the kimono had broken her scisorrs...or that she broke them by squeezing too hard on them. She got up silently and walked inside her room to get the...other scissors she used to cut through skin.

If Miku remembered correctly, her father was a surgeon before...that accident on her tenth birthday. Miku's parents were hit by a car, much to Miku's luck. Miku had planned to drug her parents when that car appeared, taking her parent's lives.

She and her brother survived the intense crash that should have killed the Hatsune family and ended their existence, once and for all. But of course, the children got to live. Always the children, never the parents.

"Ouch!" Miku exclaimed and dropped the scissors, grabbing her bleeding hand. She had been pressing the blade against her palm too hard, and now it was bleeding, drops of blood staining her blue carpet as she walked to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Olivia called out to her from the living room. Olivia looked at Miku with her one good golden eye, the other one hidden with an eyepatch. Miku looked at Olivia as Olivia removed her golden strands of hair from her eye.

"I'm fine, I just cut myself with my scissors," Miku informed with a reassuring smile as she wrapped a bandage on the wound. Olivia saw the bandage and sighed in relief, relieved that her friend was fine.

"All right. Be careful next time." Olivia turned back to her friends and they continued to talk about the science homework. Miku sighed once before going back to the blue-and-red hallways to retrieve her scissors, humming "1925" to herself.

1925, the year in which one of her ancestors was hanged for... Miku continued to think about it as she walked back to the living room, cleaning her scissors with a piece of cloth she had in her pockets.

_1925...1925... Ah, that's right. The year my great-great-grandfather got hanged for killing his own wife and family. And, if I am not mistaken, it was his brother who continued to bloodline, the asshole._

_And I guess that it was his son, Zatsune Mikuo, who killed him and the rest of his family, nearly extinguishing the bloodline until he met a woman by the name of...Ring, was it? Ring something-or-other, famous for tailoring kimonos._

_My mother would tell me that I was a splitting image of her, since we both have teal hair, similar features and same interests. I think it's just bullshit, since we all come from that same woman who is making me suffer hell._

_I mean, I know this woman was born with no heart, but does she really have to doom me to this torture when it's not even my fault? When it's not even my fault that I killed my friends, my own brother?_

_How is this fair? How? That I drag the burden my father, my grandfather, my great-grandfather had to drag nearly three centuries ago? Why is it me that has to suffer? Why, dear Elizabeth Born, did you have to drag me?_

_Can't you, can't anyone, see that I want to live my own life? Why? Why?_ Tears began to roll of Miku's cheeks as she continued to tailor the kimono in front of her. None of her friends noticed–they were too wrapped up in their own little world to notice Miku's suffering.

_I wanted to live with my parents and my twin brother peacefully near the ocean, never aging, never getting sad or sick. Living forever in the paradise where nobody dies or gets sick, where the sun always shines, were dreams are accomplished._

_Ah, but what a silly dream._ Miku smiled crazily at her own thoughts. _Who would want that, when one could just kill those who do not appreciate life, kill the ones that don't deserve anything. Destroy–corrupt–the dreams of children._

_Live in happiness as others suffer. As others cry. As others die. Like Lizzie Borden, I shall take my axe and give my friends forty whacks. When I see what I have done, I'll give my lover forty-one._ Miku put her scissors down to wipe away any left-over tears before tailoring the kimono.

_Lover. A word I never thought I'd used for Len Kagamine, son of Leon and Lily Kagamine. Len Kagamine, my new victim and lover. _Miku smiled a little at the word "lover". Miku was never one that loved or cared for a person.

She would crush the dreams of children in their dreams, kill anyone who got in her path. Like Lizzie Borden, she would take her axe and give her friends forty whacks if necessary. Like Lizzie Borden, she would give Len forty-one to achieve her dreams.

The dream, which seemed too far away for her to reach. Her dream to live a life worth living. To live the life that her ancestor, Elizabeth Born, would have wanted her to live. The life of a sadistic, a cruel monster.

The life of an immortal child.

:::

Miku had learned, growing up, that the Hatsune's had the secret of an immortal life. Her father had told her, mostly because she was going to learn the secret anyways. Her father taught her how to make the "potion" for it.

Her father was about 96, but still looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. Miku's mother was probably 78, since she also drank the serum. Mikuo and Miku weren't allowed to drink it until they were older than twelve.

Why Mikuo also had to drink it, Miku didn't know. Her mother said it was if someone were to harm them, they would live on and carry the bloodline. Miku asked why couldn't they just stop it if it was bad, tainted, corrupted.

Her mother had not responded. Nor had her father when she asked him. If Miku remembered correctly, she had asked in...1987, the year of her tenth birthday. The year of her parents death. Miku smiled the moment she felt pain.

Glass pieces had cut her skin, and with every bump the car received made an ugly purple bruise on Miku's white skin. If it weren't for the seat belt she wore, she knew she would have been flung around like a rag doll.

That's when she let out a blood-curling scream. A piece of metal went through her stomach, causing her to bleed. Once the car stopped rolling, she quickly undid her seat belt and fell on the hard pavement, since the car's rooftop had been destroyed by the truck that hit them.

Miku heard Mikuo call out for her, but she couldn't reply. She was hurting too much, and she lIked the pain. The pain was so good, so despairingly good. She nearly laughed at the feeling she had. The feeling when someone was going to die.

Despair.

:::

Miku waved goodbye at her friends as they left her house. Her own façade had left her tired, so she went to her room and got out her scissors with a yandere-like smile. They were still covered with a bit of blood.

"Someone's going to die tonight." And Miku already knew who.

Olivia.

**_WT: ..._**

**_Len: why wasn't i in this?!_**

**_WT: cuz Waffle-chan didn't want you to be in this._**

**_Len: I'll keel her! *gets out knife and starts running away*_**

**_WT: thanks for reading. Now, I gotta go save Waffle-chan. Len, come back here! *chases Len*_**


	8. Olivia

**_WT: WARNING- Blood, Guts and Gore. Fair warning_**

_Sun comes up_

Olivia looked back. She had a weird sensation that...someone was watching her, which is impossible, since no one gets up at four in the morning...right? She shook her head and continued her journey to her house in the mountains, a two-hour walk.

She heard a twig snap, and she turned to look who it was. No one was there. _Probably just a deer_, Olivia thought. There were many deer awake that would often startle Olivia. She was, after all, blind.

Sighing, she kept walking up the gravel path up the mountain, trying to block out the occasional twig-crunching and leaves that rustle when it shouldn't. Olivia was always paranoid since she couldn't trust her eyesight anymore.

Brushing her golden locks, she whistled out for her bird friend Jane. Jane appeared in two seconds from out of the trees, her golden feathers shining slightly against the few rays of sunlight and her black feathers making her look beautiful.

"Hello, Jane," Olivia greeted her friend. Jane trilled a greeting back and landed on Olivia's small shoulder. Olivia turned around when she heard something fall. There was an old tree not too far away from where Olivia was standing.

She walked to the old tree and saw that it had been cut down. _But, who would dare cut an old tree down at this time in the morning? Ah, maybe it was a beaver or something. But, beavers don't live here, do they?_

Another tree fell down, and another, and another. Soon, at least half of the trees within fifty feet of Olivia were down. Olivia ran away down hill, hoping that it would all stop. This was scaring her.

Jane flew beside Olivia as they ran down hill. Trees followed, going down every two seconds. They were getting closer to Olivia. There was a cry, and Olivia saw Jane getting squashed by a young oak tree.

"Jane!" Jane couldn't move, nor could she breathe. Blood was starting to pour from her body, and Olivia screamed. Jane's internal organs were scattered on the ground, and it scared Olivia. "Stop! Please!" There was silence for a moment. Olivia took advantage of the silence and ran.

_It's afternoon_

Olivia rocked back and forth in a fetal position on Miku's couch. Miku sighed once before playing softly on her piano to herself. There was a whimper, and then some tears as Olivia thought about her morning.

She had run into Miku when she ran down. She didn't question why Miku was up so early, so was too scared. Miku had then taken Olivia into her home until Olivia could stop shaking or crying.

Miku stopped playing and appeared in the living room with a piece of cloth and a bottle with clear liquid. Olivia turned to look at her before resuming her fetal position with a small whimper. Miku sighed once and poured the liquid on the piece of cloth.

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With silver bells, and cockle shells,_

_And pretty maids all in a row._

Olivia yawned once. Miku sang the nursery rhyme again before pressing the piece of cloth on Olivia's nose. Olivia screamed and struggled to remove the cloth from her mouth. Her attempts grew weaker and weaker. She finally stopped and fell asleep.

_Sun comes down_

Miku smiled at the sight of all her knives, glinting in the moonlight. She looked back at Olivia, who was sitting on a chair, her arms and legs tied up. Olivia, who had awoken several hours earlier, was sobbing quietly.

_She never knew what hit her_, Miku thought with a smile. Miku picked up her favourite knife, which happened to be her kitchen knife. She brought it close to Olivia's face, lightly tracing patterns of her skin.

"Now, now, no need to cry," Miku said and wiped a tear away a with her knife, slightly cutting Olivia's skin. Olivia whimpered in pain. Miku smiled again at her in a comforting way. It was too suspicious, that smile. It was too out of the scene.

"Why don't we play a game?" Miku suggested. Olivia flinched at the sound of Miku's voice. It was soft, almost motherly-like. Olivia didn't trust that voice. She knew that nothing could come of it.

"What kind of game?" Olivia asked carefully.

"Simple. The game of life." Olivia looked up at Miku, who was rubbing the edge of the knife on her arm, blood pouring out. "I win, you die. You win, I'll die, how's that?" Miku looked back at Olivia with a smile.

"Rules?"

"No rules." Then how do you win a game with no rules? "You just answer a few questions." Olivia gaped at Miku. She can read minds? "No, you're just easy to read. An open book." Olivia closed her mouth and looked down on the floor.

"The questions?"

"Who do you wish were dead?" Miku asked with a smile.

"Um... Rui Kagene," Olivia answered truthfully.

"Good, next one," Miku said. "Who do you love the most?" Olivia blushed at the question.

"Eh... SeeWoo." Miku nodded.

"Last question... Live or die?" Olivia didn't get the question. Live or die? "Well, which is it?"

"Die." The word escaped her lips before she could stop it. Miku smiled evilly at her.

"You lost. Now, pay the price." Miku stuck the knife inside Olivia's stomach, making Olivia scream. The pain was excrutiating. It hurt so much. Miku left the knife in and got another one and sliced Olivia's stomach open.

Blood poured all over the cold, wet floor. Miku stuck her hand inside Olivia's stomach and pulled out her liver. Olivia couched out blood and cried out in pain. Miku smiled sweetly at her, her face covered with blood, before she took the liver and...

_Bit it._ Olivia's eyes widened in shock. Miku ate the liver as if her life depended on it. Black sludge covered Miku's eyes and mouth and part of the liver. Her eyes turned pitch black, and her teeth grew out to look almost fang-like.

Miku growled, a low-pitched sound that startled Olivia. Miku reached inside Olivia again and took out her heart. Olivia gasped and stopped breathing. Miku noticed that Olivia's heart...has never been tainted.

She smiled once before she bit it, and blood covered her face and hand. The floor around her, her hair, and most of her body was covered with blood. Miku took Olivia's sludge-covered liver and heart and placed it inside a brown box.

**_WT: uploads are getting slightly faster, but that's cuz we have an awesome idea for the ending. Waffle-chan likes to rush so... Yeah... Till next time!_**


	9. Darkness is Sweet

**_RW: I'm suffering from a major writer's block. End communication_**

The small box rested under Miku's bed, along with five other boxes. One is for her circus friend, another is for Olivia, one is for Jane, one is for her brother, and the last one is meant to be for Len.

Miku sat on her bed with another brown box that held her parent's heart and liver. If she couldn't save them, might as well eat them, no? Miku laughed to herself as she took out a half-eaten liver that was covered with black sludge.

Biting into it, she looked out the window and saw Len playing with a kitten that had yellow fur and orange stripes, making it look like a baby cub. Miku looked down at her hands and saw that the black sludge covered most of her hand.

Miku licked her hand and sighed at the taste. It was sweet, like blueberries with strawberries and whipped cream. The taste was so sweet, that it didn't fit with the sight. Black sludge with raw flesh? It looked like a contamination.

But the sludge made the flesh sweeter. Miku was no cannibal, but it was good to eat her own flesh and blood every once in a while. Especially since..._that_, nearly a month ago.

If Miku was right, she was...pregnant. Miku shuddered. _Pregnant_. A word she never liked, not even when she found out what it meant. To carry and conceive a child of the person you love...was something Miku wasn't going to do.

No. She wasn't going to carry the child of Len. Why? Well, one, she is only sixteen and two, she isn't going to doom the child as well. And thirdly, she isn't going to carry the child because she doesn't love Len.

Miku doesn't love, end of story. No matter how much she wants to, loving someone was out of the question. Not unless she wanted to doom Len for her actions, for her curse.

Elizabeth Borden's curse, otherwise known as the Killers' Curse, where one family is doomed for an eternity to find a way to bring a person back to life. They already found a way to cheat death, now they have to bring Elizabeth back to life.

As if they already found the answer. Elizabeth, before she died, cursed one of her maids, saying that her family has to find a way to bring her back to life. That maid had to wear masks to keep that a secret.

All masks that has ever existed: happy, sad, hope, despair, light, dark, angel, demon, martyr, killer, slave, owner, angry, peace, caring, uncaring, envious, content, lustful, love, greed, giving, lazy, energetic, shy, and outgoing.

Her son inherited at least half of the masks, and so did his son, and his son, until the twentieth century, where a Hatsune could only inherit three masks. One light, one dark, and one gray.

Miku's father had inherited uncaring, light and outgoing. _A strange combination_, Miku thought, _for my father_. Miku then wondered how the world would be like without the curse.

Less fires, less wars, less world-wide problems. It was the Hatsune family who caused the Great Chicago Fire, who started World War I, who caused world hunger. All for one answer.

Technically, Elizabeth Borden lived inside Miku. Her soul, her thoughts whispered ideas to Miku. Ideas to kill, ideas to lie, ideas to make herself prettier, to make her queen. Sadly, Miku lived in the twenty-first century. Kings and Queens don't exist.

Still, Elizabeth continued to taint Miku's mind with the ideas of power, of money, of beauty. All she needed to do is kill, to find the answer, and to bring Elizabeth back to life.

They had little time to do so. A bird would appear on her shoulder, meaning that she only has ten more years. Then, a club would appear on her neck, signifying only five more years. Lastly, a pentacle will appear on her hand, meaning the end.

Miku already had the bird on her right shoulder, and it burned when she first got it, on her fourteenth birthday. Elizabeth whispered "ten years" in her mind, and went back to her slumber inside Miku's heart.

Her panic was obvious, so she began to look for an heir, someone to leave her soul with. That's when the children disappeared. None of them could survive very long with Elizabeth, so she left them alone to die, taking their blood for Elizabeth.

Now, with her being pregnant with Len's child, her search is over. Liz will leave her and live inside the child until he has his own child, taking their feelings and giving them to their child.

One search ends, another begins. Miku has only about eight more years, making her the youngest Hatsune to die at age 24. The youngest still was her great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Celeste, who died at age 38.

The hearts she kept were to keep Liz alive, and the liver was to keep her from getting uglier. The blood was used to make her skin paler, and the sludge was used to make everything sweeter.

Miku looked out the window again and smiled when she saw Len laugh. She placed the liver down back in its box and closed it, closing her past as well. _Better go tell him_, Miku thought, and she took the pregnancy test with her.

:::

Len looked up and smiled when he saw Miku approach him. He put his cat, Leonard, down and stood up just as Miku jumped at him and gave him a hug, like she had something she didn't want to say.

"Hey, Lenny," Miku greeted. It was too casual, too stiff, and Len felt as though she was going to tell him something...bad. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers.

"Hello, Miku," he replied. "Is there something wrong?" That's when he felt something dig into his back. It felt...plastic-like. Miku looked up at him and frowned, her eyebrow furrowing.

"No, nothing's wrong," she began, tears welling up at her eyes and mushrooms again appearing in her hair. "Why would anything be wrong?" Len flicked at one of the mushrooms and it fell off.

"What is it?" He asked with a sigh. "Obviously, something's wrong. What is it?" Miku took a deep breath.

"I'mpregnantandyou'rethefather," she blurted in one breath and held her breath as she waited for Len's response. He was in shock. He didn't move, almost as if he didn't hear her. "Len?"

"Say that again," Len commanded in a soft voice.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father," Miku repeated, a bit slower. "Len are you okay?" Len grabbed Miku's shoulder, startling her and making her drop the pregnancy test. It landed on the grass with a soft thud, and Len looked down at it.

One line, pregnant. Two lines, not pregnant. There was one pink line, and Len looked up at Miku again, who had tears rolling down her cheeks and mushrooms growing out of her hair.

"I knew it," she murmured. "A woman says that she is pregnant to the father, and he doesn't care and leaves the woman alone. You're just like the rest," Miku said, nearly shouting. "You'll leave me, won't you?!"

"No!" Len shouted back. "No, no, no, I won't leave you," he reassured her, rubbing her hand and cheek in a circular pattern. "I'm just..." He took a deep breath. "You just caught off guard."

"What's going on out there?!" Rin shouted from the house. Miku looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Len, what the hell did you do?!" Rin ran out the house as Miku bent down and picked up the pregnancy test.

"Nothing!" Len raised his arms up to block his sister's punches.

"Rin, stop." Miku put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "There is something you should know." Rin stopped punching her brother to look at Miku with curious-filled eyes.

"What is it?" She asked. Miku handed her the pregnancy test. Rin looked at it for a moment before looking at her brother with a murderous glare. "You asshole!" Rin began to punch her brother again.

"Wait, Rin! Stop!" Len tried to calm down his sister. "I can explain!"

"Explain what exactly!?" Rin asked between punches. "How Miku's pregnant with your child!? How?! When?!" Miku grabbed Rin by her shoulders and pulled her away from Len. "Answer me, you asshole!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," Len said, brushing off his shirt. "This is just as surprising to you as it is to me. It all happened a month ago, okay? When Miku hit her head." Rin's jaw dropped and she looked at Miku.

"So...I'm an aunt now?" Rin asked, smiling a bit. Miku and Len looked at each other confused before looking at a happy Rin. "I knew this day would come!"

**_RW: it's safe to say that this chapter is...unexpected. Ayayayay! What the hell is wrong with me?! Please review, and I'll continue...when my head doesn't hurt._**


	10. Forget Me, Forget Me Not

**_RW: um.. A further explanation of the curse._**

Miku walked down an unpaved road, not knowing where to go. She had been walking at the park, she remembered, but now she can't remember why she was going in this direction. It's was all just so confusing.

Her belly stuck out a little. She was in the second month of pregnancy. Her eating and sleeping habits prove that. Miku's been eating more, sleeping more, and her belly seemed to get bigger, along with vomiting and nausea.

She could handle it. Especially since the circus is giving her money, and Rin and Len are there to support her, along with her circus partner Kaito. Miku smiled slightly. _Kaito_. Kaito was her cousin, the only connection they actually had outside of the circus.

Miku remembered the time where she would stay with Kaito a bit longer, just so they can finish playing a childish game. He had blue hair, and sapphire eyes that sparkled. He wasn't affected by the curse in any way.

He was too pure for Elizabeth's self esteem. Too happy. Elizabeth had claimed that he was a demon from hell, trying to banish her from the overworld, or the living world. Taking Elizabeth would mean the end of the Hatsune's, but not the end of the curse.

It would just affect another family, another person who had nothing to do with this. No, neither Miku not Elizabeth could take that risk. Elizabeth couldn't; the cursing was just too much work. And Miku valued her life too much to throw it away.

Especially now that she carries a child within her. Miku gritted her teeth. _Is this gonna affect me on a major scale?_ She thought. No response. Miku sighed and continued to walk down the road, just as the sun went down.

_It is not_, Elizabeth finally replied. I actually think you found the answer. Miku stopped walking and saw that the sun went down, taking the last few ray of lights with it. _How long have I been walking?_

:::

The maid whimpered. Elizabeth had just cut her arm open, and blood was pouring. The pain was just too much. Just as Elizabeth raised the knife over her head, a man bursted inside the room.

Elizabeth growled, a fierce animal sound that never failed to scare her. Michelle whimpered in fear, and the man looked at her.

He had blue hair the color of the ocean and sapphire eyes that shone like jewels. Michelle's fears went away momentarily, but soon returned when she looked at Elizabeth, who was glaring at the man with red eyes.

_"Čo chceš?"_ Elizabeth asked. _What do you want?_ The man looked back at Michelle, who was rocking back and forth in a fetal position.

_"Čo ste urobil dievča?"_ he asked. _What have you done to the girl?_ Elizabeth looked back at Michelle, who was patching up her cut. Elizabeth growled again and looked at the man with an undeniable gleem of anger in her eyes.

_"Prečo ťa to zaujíma?"_ Elizabeth retorted. _Why do you care? "Prečo vás zaujíma dievča?" Why do you care about the girl?_ Michelle watched quietly how her "master" turned into a monster before her eyes, ignoring the man.

_"Pretože ona je mojou povinnosťou,"_ he replied, clenching his fists. _Because she is my responsibility._ Elizabeth snorted once, and began to laugh. Her laughter was like music, pleasant sounding. Unlike her personality. She clenched her stomach before she spoke.

_"Jej?"_ She asked, wiping away a tear. _Her? "Musíš byť srandu." You must be joking._ The man huffed once, clearly not amused. Elizabeth began to laugh again.

_"Čo je tak legrační, Alžbeta Bátoriová?"_ he asked, gritting his teeth. _What is so funny, Elizabeth Bathory? _Elizabeth stopped laughing for a moment to glare at him.

_"Spojenie s Michelle, Pripadá mi to zábavné,"_ she replied. _The connection you have with Michelle, I find it amusing. "Ak ste tu aby ma preč, potom tak urobiť." If you are here to take me away, then do so._ Michelle's eyes widened.

:::

_So your real name is Elizabeth Bathory?_ Miku thought. No response. Miku sighed and stared at the mansion in front of her. It was big and old, but nonetheless graceful and elegant. Vines wrapped up the walls like snakes, hiding it from the outside world.

_Yes, my real name is Elizabeth Bathory,_ finally came the response. Miku looked up at the fence before she began to climb it, slowly, just to make sure that she wouldn't get dirty or bruised. Miku grunted and pulled herself up.

_And you're from Slovenia?_ Miku asked as she pulled herself over the fence. The sight from on top could've been beautiful if there was any light. There was only the soft, white glow the mansion gave that illuminated Miku's path.

_I was a countess, and called the most evil woman in Hungarian/Slovak history, just for "torturing" peasant girls. _Miku jumped down to the other side and landed on a bush with a muted thud. She stood up and regained her balance.

_"Torturing?"_ Miku got off the bush and walked on the tangled path, which had sticks sticking out of the ground here and there, trying to trip Miku as she jumped over them, getting a few scratches every other moment.

_I don't like to think as myself as a torturer. More like a...teacher of pain or despair,_ Elizabeth replied. _It's like...I'm teaching my maids how to survive pain by giving them pain. Those who don't survive aren't going to survive in this world._

:::

"Michelle," Elizabeth started and pointed a finger at her. _"Nadávam vás a vašu rodinu. Budete musieť nájsť spôsob, ako priviesť ma späť do života." I curse you and your family. You have to find a way to bring me back to life._ Michelle gulped once and watched how her "master" was dragged away.

"Kyle?" Michelle grabbed the sleeve of the man. He turned around to look at her. _"Čo sa bude diať na mňa?" What is going to happen to me?_ The man smiled warmly at Michelle, making her blush. He cupped her cheek with one hand and looked straight at her.

_"Budete žiť so mnou kým vaši rodičia požehná naše manželstvo, pamätať?" Your going to stay with me until your parents bless our marriage, remember?_ Michelle thought, and suddenly remembered that Kyle was her lover before she got stuck in the mansion.

_"Ak nemajú?" If they don't?_ Kyle smiled warmly at her before kissing her lips in a gentle manner.

_"Sme budete vydávať oboch spôsobov." We'll get married anyways_. Elizabeth snorted at the sight and rolled her eyes. _"Ignorovať ju." Ignore her._

_"Nemôžete ignorovať ma! Ja som Alžbeta Bátoriová!" You cannot ignore me! I am Elizabeth Bathory!_ Michelle looked at her with fear in her eyes. Elizabeth growled at her once before she was pulled away by two men._ "Aj keď zomriem, som nájsť spôsob, ako vrátiť! I naďalej mojej cesty! Ste nemôže utiecť, Michelle! Ja sa vrátim!" Even if I die, I will find a way to come back! I will continue my ways! You cannot run away, Michelle! I will come back!_

:::

The old door opened with a soft creak. Miku looked at the room and gasped. _The room must've been beautiful, Miku thought_. The ground, although brown with age, had a white shimmer in the moonlight. There was an old chandelier above her head, but the diamonds still sparkled.

_This used to be my home,_ Elizabeth whispered. _Oh, how I can hear the music and see my guests dance._ Miku gasped. Miku heard the songs, and saw the people dance as well.

The women wore dresses that were ruffled and occasionally brushed against Miku's bare legs. The men wore suits that looked royal and elegant. The air was filled with a soft tune of a beautiful song that made Miku dance with the rest of the ghosts in the room.

Miku felt the air shimmer around her, and she soon transformed into Elizabeth, a long dress falling down elegantly down to the floor and hair that was put up in a beautiful bun. The music became more clearer, and the ghosts became more solid, more human-like.

Miku's dress was white and red, with white trims at the edges and up front. There was a big neck lace that went around her neck, making her features prettier. She had a gold bracelet on her wrist, and a necklace that had emeralds.

Everything was perfect.

:::

The execution was to be at three o'clock, when the church bells rang. Elizabeth stood defiantly in her cell, her expression a scowl that made her look beautiful.

_"Báthory Erzsébet azzal vádolják, gyilkos, és megölte a lány! Ma ő halálra öt perc alatt! Mik az utolsó szavaik?" _A man asked in Hungarian. _Elizabeth Bathory has been accused of killing and murdering peasant girls! Today she is sentenced to death in five minutes! Any last words?_

Elizabeth was led to the podium where she would be hanged for her actions. She looked at the man with that same scowl, spat at him, and began to speak.

_"Vissza fog térni!" I will come back!_ The crowd murmured a bit, then went silent as a black bag was put over Elizabeth's head and a nose around her neck.

:::

Miku went up the stairs, still in the dress, to see the other rooms. The house was back to its beautiful way, but there were still many rooms to look at. For instance, the master bedroom. Miku opened the door, and it opened without any problems.

The room was red and white, like the dress, and had expensive-looking furniture. The bed, though, was the main centerpiece. It was red, and the blankets were silk-soft when Miku touched it. She had a hard time fighting the urge to lay down.

There was a painting near the bed, and Miku saw that it was Elizabeth Bathory who was in the painting. She knew because Miku saw the same painting when her dad showed her the picture, about six years ago.

Miku walked up to the painting, and saw that the person was moving. She flinched and took a step back, and the painting mirrored her movements. _Oh, it's a mirror._ Miku walked back to the mirror and touched it.

Sure enough, there was glass under her fingers. She looked back up, and saw that the painting was smiling at her.

"Elizabeth?"

**_RW: Languages used in this chapter–English, Slovak, Hungarian. Elizabeth Bathory is an actual person._**


	11. Elizabeth Bathory

_**RW: Languages used in this chapter–English, Slovak, Hungarian, French.**_

"Elizabeth?"

The mirror image nodded, her beautiful head bobbing. Miku took a step back, and so did Elizabeth.

"_Je tam niečo zle, Miku?" Is there something wrong, Miku?_ Miku tilted here head sideways, uncertain of how to respond.

"_Nie, nie je nič zlé." No, nothing is wrong._ Miku's eyes widened._ I can speak Slovanian?_ The Elizabeth mirror smiled wider, amused.

"_A môžete tiež hovoriť maďarskej." And you can also speak Hungarian_. Miku sat down on the bed, and the dress faded away. Now Miku saw that the room was grey, covered in a thick layer of dust. Miku coughed a bit, inhaling the dust.

"_Vedeli, že moji rodičia?" Did my parents know?_ Elizabeth nodded her head, still standing in the mirror. "_Jakto že mi nikdy nepovedal?" How come they never told me?_ Elizabeth sighed and pressed her hand on the mirror, as if it were a window.

"_Ők is féltek, hogy ha azt tudta mondani, akkor lesz nekem."_ She responded in Hungarian. _They were scared that if they did tell you, you would become me._ Miku sighed and laid back on the bed, and dust scattered around again, making her cough.

"_Nem válhat Ön. -A ' lehetetlen, ugye?"_ Miku replied in the same tongue. _I can't become you. That's impossible, right?_ Elizabeth shrugged, raising her strong yet delicate shoulders and lowering them back down.

"_Nem tudom. Úgy értem, a család megtalálta a módját, örökké élni." I don't know. I mean, your family found a way to live forever._ Miku had to admit that she had a point.

_"De én még mindig engem. Nem érzem, bármilyen más, és te vagy a tükör éppen most." But I'm still me. I don't feel any different and you're in a mirror right now_. Elizabeth sighed a soft sigh, almost soundless.

"_Azt mondta, hogy nem tudom." I said that I don't know._ Miku looked at the mirror. Elizabeth stared back. "Mi?" What? Miku shook her head.

"_Nem tudom." I don't know._ Miku got up and placed her had on the glass, pressing it flat. Elizabeth did the same, mirroring her movements. That's when both realized that the glass wasn't solid.

It was liquid.

:::

Len stared at his phone. _It's already midnight. Where is she?_

"Thinking about Miku, eh?" Rin teased, sitting beside him. Len put his hands behind his head and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Len asked through his teeth. "There's school tomorrow." Rin huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going asleep until you do," she stated. Len sighed. There's no use in fighting her sister now, since Miku was still at the circus...he hoped. Rin noticed his distress, got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Rin?! What are you doing?!" Len shouted at his sister when he heard pots and pans clutter and bang (did I just make a rhyme? XD). There was a high pitched whine from the stove, and Len sat up.

"I'm making hot chocolate!" Rin shouted back as she opened a cabinet door. Len sighed when he heard more pots and pans fall down, Rin along with it.

"Hold up, I'm coming to help you." He stood up from the couch and made his way through the darkness to the kitchen. Then there was a scream. "Rin?!" Len ran in the kitchen with a loud bang and saw that his sister was on the floor, surrounded by pots.

"What is that?" Rin asked as she continued to face an open cabinet. "What the hell is that?!" She pointed ahead to a small brown box that had blood dripping from the sides, as if it were alive. Len crouched down and got the box out.

"It's a box, covered in blood," Len calmly responded, though his hands were slightly shaking. He shook the box a bit harder, and there was a sound of paper being moved and shifted in the box. Rin sat next to him, and saw that blood was still dripping down to the floor.

"Open it," Rin said. Len opened the latch and raised the cover up. That's when the tinkling sound, like one a parent would play to their child. Just as Len was about to close the box, a little girl started to sing.

_Sekai wa shigeki desu (shigeku desu)_

_Jinsei wa ichido kiri shikashi daremo ga kanashii_

_Atashi ga shiranai wa (jinsei no imi)_

_Shinjite subete no mono hitobito wa mada nokosu_

_Daijoubu desuka (daijobu desuka?)_

_Atashi wa kodomo naiyo nanimo kakusanaide_

_Uso wo tsuiteinai (honto ni desuka?)_

_Atashi wa shinjiteiru tsumeni shinjitsudayo_

_(souka, cynthia?)_

_Kangeisa angelica no sekai_

_Ima wa atashi no jikanda cynthia motsu_

_Atashi no yuujin to kodoku de wa nai_

_Shuujitsu asobu chikyuu wa mawaru_

_Guru guru guru guru guru guru chikyuu wa mawaru_

_Kangeisa maboroshi no kuni_

_Subete ga onaji da daijoubu da_

_Atashi to minna-san sekai ga ii_

_Karera ga atashi o kiku suru_

_Demo naze naze naze naze naze naze karera ga kikushinai?_

_Naze naze naze naze naze naze karera ga kikushinai?_

_Nani wo iitsu teru no (hisohisobanashi)_

_Okashii o shitadesuka? sore wa atashi de wa nai_

_Moumokuda to omou? (wakarimasu)_

_Warui koto o mushisuru sore ga mousoiyo_

_Anata wa ima dokoe (I needed you)_

_Atashi wa hitoride desu (it's over now)_

_Atashi no sakebi kiku desuka (not anymore)_

_Atashi dare? oujo? kyoshin?_

_Kangeisa kowareta no rakuen_

_Ima me wo tojiteimasu doko ka ike?_

_Iki o dekinai wa atashi no namida_

_Atashi ga umareta de nai hazu_

_Shinu shinu shinu shinu shinu shinu -ta de nai hazu_

_Kangeisa angelica no kokoro_

_Owaranai akumu no you? atashi kaiho?_

_Itami ga youyuu atashi wo shinde_

_Kedo daremo atashi o kiku de nai?_

_Jisho naku shou shinu kuru negau sore o maike_

_Koho koho koho koho koho koho maki modoshite_

_Emi emi emi emi emi emi_

_Now my world is perfect..._

_Now my world is perfect..._

_Now my world is perfect..._

_Now my world is perfect..._

_Now my world is perfect..._

_Now my world is perfect..._

The song faded away, and Rin and Len were dumbfounded. The little girl...sounded a lot like a younger Miku. Len looked inside the box and found black-and-white photos that were yellow with age.

"Pictures?" Rin whispered. Len took the stack of photos out and began to look at them, one by one, handing them to Rin when he was done. They were all the same. A boy and a girl, smiling at the camera with flowers in their hair.

The only difference was that the next one had more blood than the last, making it look like the pictures were bleeding. Len finally reached the last photo, which was facing the floor and had no traces of blood on it. He turned it up, and screamed, dropping it face down on the floor.

"Len? What is it?" Rin asked. Len was pale-faced, as if he saw a ghost. He pointed at the picture, and Rin picked it up and screamed. There, in the picture, was a girl with her hair up in pigtails, and a metal pole sticking through her stomach.

She was covered in blood, and a man held her in his arms, his face somber. Her hands fell limply at her sides, and her eyes were wide open. _In Memory of Miku Hatsune, 1987 _was written in very neat handwriting at the bottom of the photo.

_1987? That was...nearly over thirty years ago!_ Rin dropped the photo, crying. Miku's dead was the first thought that came to their minds. Both of them began to sob loudly, and a different type of music began, and the same girl sang.

'_Round we go_

_The world is spinning_

_When it stops_

_It's just beginning_

_Sun comes up_

_We laugh and we cry_

_Sun goes down_

_And then we all die..._

Their sobs became louder.

:::

Miku banged on the mirror again.

"_Pusť ma von!" Let me out! _Elizabeth looked at her and smiled kindly. Miku growled, and felt something burn the back of her neck. Miku reached out to it, and felt a pattern, one that resembled a club. Her eyes widened. _No, I still have three more years before this appears._

"_Prečo tak vystrašený, Miku? To je len dočasné. A nemajte strach, klub je tu povedať, že vzal niečo z vášho života dať sám tento formulár. Povedať, hoci táto miestnosť je nechutné." Why so scared, Miku? This is just temporary. And don't worry, the club is there to tell you that I took some of your life to give myself this form. I do say, though, this room is disgusting._

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose to prove her theory, and Miku growled again. She banged on the mirror again, but Elizabeth ignored her. She was too busy wiping away the dust that was on her dress.

Miku growled again and banged the mirror in effort to smash it and get it. She was stuck on the other side of the mirror, and Elizabeth was on the other side. No, Elizabeth wasn't alive. Her heart doesn't beat.

She just took some of Miku's life to give her enough power to turn into human, but not a breathing, living human. Just a soul with a body that had the numbers "666" printed on her wrist in red. _Almost perfect._ Miku gasped and looked down at her wrist.

The same numbers, "666", were printed in her wrist in red. _Almost perfect_. She looked at it, and saw that it wasn't printed. It was cut into her skin.

"_Čo to sakra je?"_ Miku hissed. _What the hell is this?_ Elizabeth looked at Miku and saw that her wrist was bleeding, the numbers glowing red. She laughed and clapped her hands together, and Miku growled again.

"_Ach, len trochu Marka Ukázať, že patríš ku mne."_ Elizabeth responded in a sing-song voice. _Oh, just a little reminder to show that you belong to me._ Miku growled again, the noise sounding animal-like. Her eyes glowed red, and Elizabeth laughed again.

"_Patrím k nikto!"_ Miku shouted. _I belong to no one! _Elizabeth laughed and raised her arm that had the numbers printed on it, and Miku did the same, against her will. Their numbers showed, and Elizabeth's smile widened.

"_Tie patríš ku mne, Miku. Vy a vaše dievčatko."_ Elizabeth said in a grave voice. _You belong to me, Miku. You and your baby girl._ The mirror smashed, and Miku disappeared, leaving a shattered mirror with Elizabeth's reflection staring back at her.

:::

Kaito looked around the audience to see if Miku had come. Nothing. He frowned, and began to look for Edward. He found him, talking to one of the children that performed with them called Mikio.

"Edward?" Kaito asked. Edward turned around to face him. _"Où est Miku?" Where's Miku?_ Edward shooed the pink-haired child away before he spoke.

_"Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit qu'elle allait être ici pour la célébration du soleil de minuit dans l'artic, n'est ce pas ?" I don't know. She said she was going to be here for the celebration of the midnight sun in the artic, right_? Kaito nodded, his blue hair covering his eyes.

"Hey, Edward," another child said. "When is Aunt Miku coming?" They both looked down at the child, and saw that she was curious. Edward leaned down to her height.

"When the show starts, Teto," Edward said, and Teto smiled. "Now, put the best show on for her, okay?"

"Hai!" The child ran back to her trailer to get ready for her performance.

:::

"Why smash the mirror when I can just follow you in your shadow?" Miku asked.

"Just easier for me," Elizabeth responded. "Is this what you really wear these days?" If Miku still had eyes, she would be rolling them. Elizabeth was wearing jeans, a really tight tank top that made her look skinnier, and really cute shoes. And all of this from Miku's closet.

"No, it's not," Miku replied sarcastically. "We wear really long dresses and corsets. Of course this is what we wear today!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and for a moment, she looked like she belonged.

"Well, I must admit, the outfits you wear make running much easier." Now Miku felt herself mentally roll her eyes as she continued to follow Elizabeth. Currently, they were walking back to Miku's home by taking a shortcut.

Miku didn't like it. It hurt her, even though she had no solid body. Or any body at all. She could only represent herself through mirror images, paintings and shadows. All of this against her will. But she couldn't do a thing about it.

Elizabeth was her only family left, and she would never hurt her own family. At least, not the family member that could end her life in a blink of an eye. Kaito, sure, she could kill him without thinking much about it.

_I mean, I killed my own brother...technically. Ugh, if I still had teeth, I'm sure I'd be breaking them by how hard I would've been biting._ Miku had only been a shadow for only an hour, and she already hated it. Elizabeth sensed Miku's distress, and she smiled.

"What? Too hard for you?" Elizabeth asked, her voice dripping with venom. Miku inwardly squirmed.

"You try being impaled," Miku replied.

"You try being hanged." Silence. "You know, it wasn't my fault that that accident happened," Elizabeth said, her voice kinder. Miku sighed.

"But it is your fault that I'm still alive." Elizabeth chuckled. "Even if it's not...exactly after the incident."

"You know me," Elizabeth responded. "I can't let you die yet. You still didn't find the answer to bring me back to life."

"I made you get that body," was the only thing that Miku said. She knew that Elizabeth was right. She couldn't die yet, no matter how much she wanted to and how much she tried, she had to stay alive.

And not exactly...in order. Meaning, she didn't have to be alive one year and then...not be the next, but still be alive five years after without reincarnating. The subject was...something she couldn't explain.

It's more like time skipping. Miku could be alive in 1987 being 14 years old and continue to live in 2014 being 16. The explanation made Miku dizzy just thinking about it. The only person who could actually explain it would be Elizabeth, and she herself could not fully explain it in a way that Miku would understand.

The only thing that she did understand was that the only way to time-skip would be to die first.

"So, you're saying that you're technically dead," Elizabeth said, reading Miku's thoughts. Miku nodded. "Well, I guess that's true. I mean, you died in a car accident in 1987 with your parents, and the only way to bring you back was killing your brother.

And after he died, you came back, and we all lived happily ever after! Of course, that's if you minus the fact that Alfred was the one that crashed with your parent's car. And he was the one who actually cared for you.

How tragic, ain't it? Killed by a person who actually gave a shit about you. Even your cousin Kaito didn't give a fuck when you died. He is such a dick."

"Are you done being a complete asshole?" Miku asked. "You know, the only reason why he didn't give a shit when I died was because he knew it wasn't my time. He knew because he didn't see the pentacle on my hand. He fucking knows, you dumbass!

He knew that I would come back eventually, because he brought me back, not you! He does care for me, and that's why he killed my brother!

Stop it! Just stop taking everything from me! I know what you're thinking. I know how to bring you back, but I'm not doing it. I'm not-"

"Yes, you are! You can't just decide what you can and cannot do!" Elizabeth interupted her. "I am the only one who can take your life, the only one who owns it. Not that boy who you have fallen for!" If Miku had eyes, they would have been as wide as saucers.

"I do not fall for anyone! I cannot fall for anyone! I, Miku Hatsune and reincarnation form of Michelle Hatsune, do not fall for anyone!" Miku's body became solid again, yet she still looked like a shadow. Elizabeth's bored expression did not change.

"But you fell hard for him," Elizabeth said calmly. "You, Miku Hatsune, Queen of Thieves, of Lies and manipulation, have fallen for a thief who had stolen your heart. The sooner you admit it, the better you'll be." Miku snapped, and she let out a loud growl.

"I DO NOT FALL FOR MORTALS!" Her nails grew out like claws, and she scratched Elizabeth, leaving a small scar on her face. Once she was done, her body returned, and she panted as she stared with a hateful gleam at Elizabeth, who seemed unstartled by Miku's sudden outburst.

"Enjoy your tantrum?" Elizabeth asked when she saw that Miku had composed herself. Miku huffed out once before falling down to her knees, crying.

"I'm sorry," she said between tears. Elizabeth sighed once before grabbing Miku's hand.

"Let's go home, you big baby."

:::

Something was off. Kaito could sense it. It was as if an animal was wounded, badly. He stopped dancing for a moment to look at the direction the distress was coming from. It's coming south. Edward noticed, and he sent Kaito away.

Something was off.

**_RW: next chapter lemon. Just a heads up. Au revoir!_**


End file.
